


The Note

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love note sent to the wrong locker “meet me after class” (High school au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

Ray and Michael were chatting intently as they walked to their lockers in the morning, both talking spastically about video games and in hushed tone they would talk about MLP, they seemed to always have something to talk about and when they didn’t have anything to talk about they would just bullshit something. When Michael opened his locker, however, and a note fluttered down, they both stopped talking abruptly.

“Open it!”

“Calm down dumbass, I just fucking caught the thing jesus.” Michael opened the letter and his eyes went wide. “It says: Meet me after the last class of the day out in the back parking lot. Am I gonna get jumped?” Michael crumpled the note in his hands and Ray yelled a NO! so loud that the people around him turned to look at him. Ray was usually so shy during class that this might have been the first thing that anyone besides from Michael and Gavin have heard him say. Ray went pink in the face and everyone else resumed their chatting. Ray took the note from Michael forcefully, “Someone has a crush on you. Take a chance it might be fun!’

Michael looked at Ray’s face and contemplated it for a while before saying, “Fine, but you gotta be my backup if someone tries to jump me.” Ray smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Rarely nothing ever happened to him in his friend group and this was exciting, especially to Ray who had an idea who gave Michael that note.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Joel was on the borderline of popular but lonely at his school. He was the star actor, handsome and nice, but sometimes he would babble on and on about conspiracies and the stock market so no one was really his close friends but he still had friends. He was popular but no one really talked to him. He was apart of every friend group but he wasn’t in the friend groups. Motherfucker was unapproachable because he’s a hot piece of ass okay. Joel didn’t mind though, he liked being alone. When he walked into the school this morning he had a faint smile on his lips as he slipped a note into his crush’s locker. Being as Joel helped out at the office (one of the perks of being a senior, skip class and file papers. This beat gym any day.) he knew exactly what locker to put it in. 324. Today, his first class would be gym so he skipped and went straight to the office, opened the book of locker numbers and the people they belonged to, just to double check, and looked at the name, Ray Narvaez Jr. and the locker he had, 342. Joel closed the book, still smiling, then opened it again. I fucked up. He thought silently to himself, as he went to check who the hell had locker number 324, apparently it was Ray’s best friend Michael Jones who did. Joel, silently screaming and silently yelling at himself why he didn’t double check the number before putting it in the locker, hastily wrote down Michael’s locker combination and ran back to the locker. Too bad the sophomore’s bus came in early because when Joel got to the locker, both Michael and Ray were talking avidly about the note, Ray more excited than Michael, Joel passed by them faking that he was alright, Ray cast a glance at him and Joel smiled, sneakily passing his hand over Ray’s arm making the younger blush. To bad Joel was too awkward to just go over there and pretend that he had confidence to flirt with Ray properly. Even pretending that he was apart of a script and had to audition for a role didn’t help. (Actually THAT plan ended so badly, Joel had to fake his own death to cover it up, but that’s a story for another time.) Joel was cursing at himself when the First bell rang, and doubled back to the main office so he could file paperwork. Ray and Michael marched off into different directions.

“Dude that was so lame,” Ray said cheerily as he sat next to Gavin, the kid who moved from England to New Jersey a few years back.

“What was?”

“The note you gave Michael. I know you’re crushing hard but dude come on.”

“I didn’t give Michael a note?” Gavin said, confused. Did he give Michael a note?  
“What?” No Gavin didn’t give Michael a note.

“Who the fuck gave Michael a note?” Gavin said sulking a bit. Ray shrugged.

“I dunno dude I thought you did it.” Gavin opened his mouth but closed it quickly when the teacher said good morning.

“Who gave my little Michael a note? What did it say? Does Michael think it was me? Does Michael know anything?” Gavin badgered Ray and Ray was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“I don’t know, it said ‘meet me after our last class, in the back’ or something like that, he has no idea who sent it, and he doesn’t know anything I think, just calm down. Only me and Geoff know about your stupid crush. Jesus.” Gavin pouted.

“Someone’s making a move on Michael.”

“Yeah, act fast because here comes Geoff.” Geoff lazily strolled to where the two boys were standing, he was a second year senior, he’s doing his last year of highschool again to try and get better marks.

“What’s the matter?” Gavin quickly explained what happened, and Geoff’s eyes lit up, going aww or you’re so cute Gavvy when Gavin addressed his concerns.

“Can you like snoop around, maybe it was a senior who did it?” Ray suggested. Geoff nodded and said that he’d try and snoop around, but he told them that he was fairly certain that Gavin was the only one crushing on Michael, but he’d double check. When the bell for second period rang, they rushed off in their separate ways.

———————————————————————-Motherfucking Lunch Time—————————-

When it was lunch time, Geoff wasn’t any closer to finding out who could have left Michael that note. But when he saw a groaning and depressed looking Joel, he had a hunch that somehow this was the actor’s fault.

“What’s wrong buddy.”

“I fucked up so badly you have no idea.” Geoff took a spoonful of his mac and cheese and stuffed it in his face, ‘I’m listening’ he choked out.

“I put a note in what I thought was Ray locker, but it turned out not to be Ray’s locker and now i’m FREAKING THE FUCK OUT AND YOU’RE JUST EATING ALL CALM LIKE. LOOK AT ME I’M GEOFF. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. I’M A STRAIGHT WHITE MAN LOOK AT MY PRIVILEGE. I ALSO DON’T PUT THE NOTES MENT FOR THE PERSON I’M CRUSHING ON IN THE WRONG FUCKING LOCKERSTOP LAUGHING AT ME.” Joel liked to be dramatic. Geoff smiled, saying he had a plan. He called over Gavin.

———————————————————————-School Ended—————————-

“Are you sure this will work?” Gavin said as he started to shake.

“When have I ever been wrong?” Gavin and Joel looked at eachother, Geoff was wrong a lot.

“Don’t answer that, You’ll be fine! I’ll snag you both a boyfriend and when you’re all touching tips you’ll be thanking me until your wedding days.” Gavin exhaled deeply, and when he saw Michael and Ray walking to the meet-up place he almost hyperventilated. When Ray took cover behind a tree, Gavin walked out of the shade and walked towards Michael. When they started to talk, Joel walked over to the place where Ray was hiding.

“So is this a bad time to tell you that the note was meant for you, not him?” Joel made a curt gesture with his head to where Michael and Gavin were talking. Ray almost jumped out of his skin.

“What?”

“Yeah but I’m a grade A fuck up, so Michael got the note instead.”

“Then why is Ga-”

“I pulled some strings,” Joel moved in closer to where Ray was standing, “But at least you came too.” Ray started to feel his cheeks grow hot.

“What did you need to say to me? What was so important?”  
“Well I think you know but you’re trying to be oblivious.”

“I think you’re an asshole and too embarrassed to say why you’re here.”

“I think you’re right.” Joel looked at the ground and grabbed his neck awkwardly.  
“Wanna go out?”

“I thought you’d never ask asshole,” Ray said with a smile. Joel, awkwardly staring at Ray and Ray staring back had no idea what to do now, so he held out his hand and Ray took it with a smile, wrapping his arm around the other’s before intertwining their fingers. Joel liked the feeling of Ray clinging to his arm.

When the got out from behind the tree, Michael had Gavin in a vice grip by one of his hands, his knuckles turning white from gripping so hard, Gavin was threading his free hand through Michael’s hair. Ray looked at Geoff who was laughing like a maniac with a puzzled look on his face. But Michael and Gavin were to gone to ask what was happening and I think Geoff is choking on his own spit from laughing so hard. But in the end, everyone got who they wanted and that’s what really mattered. But seriously Geoff is choking on his spit and what the fuck happened that made him laugh so hard?


End file.
